


Something About Us

by thisislegit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Engagement, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, characters labelled from who talks the most to the least sort of, no betas we die like men, yes they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: "Just five more minutes, Ten.""It's been thirty minutes since I found ya in here. That's how many times ya said five more minutes. Trunks, yer ma is gonna kill me if we're late to this party."
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> to any of y'all posting horny incest and pedo shit in the truten tag:
> 
> dont read my shit, piss off

Goten was finishing the knot in his tie as he called out from the bedroom, "Trunks! Are ya dressed yet?"

The light green suit jacket went on next, him doing up the two buttons at the bottom. He couldn't look sloppy tonight after Bulma put all this together.

"Not yet!" Trunks' voice came from the other side of the house.

Deciding to investigate, Goten went to the bathroom and couldn't find his boyfriend. He also didn't find Trunks in the kitchen, or the living room, and he pinched the bridge of his nose already anticipating where the other man would be. When Goten got to the door, it slid open revealing Trunks, hunched over some orb holding tweezers and wires as the light glared over his goggles. His lab coat was stained with oil splotches, and his long, purple hair held back in a high ponytail.

Goten reached up to scratch his own short, black hair and remembered his brother's comment about how if one grew their hair out the other felt the need to chop theirs’ short. It was a weird dance they did, but it wasn't his fault he happened to get tired of taming it just when Trunks' hair went past his usual haircut length.

"Just five more minutes, Ten."

"It's been thirty minutes since I found ya in here. That's how many times ya said five more minutes. Trunks, yer ma is gonna kill me if we're late to this party."

"I promise you I've almost got it this time. I just need to-."

"No, I'm not doin this song and dance with ya. Not today. You are leavin this lab right now, even if it means I gotta drag ya out." Goten took a few steps inside only to reel back and pinch his nose. "What is that smell?"

"I've been in here a while."

"Trunks, when was the last time you slept?"

"Ugh, I don't know. Computer, pull up the date I started messing with the compositor."

The numbers flashed on the big screen, and Goten counted how many times he'd seen Trunks take dinner into his lab since then. He was used to sleeping alone when Trunks was onto some big breakthrough, and sometimes that took a while. When it took too long, Goten was adamant to intervene forcing his boyfriend to rest and eat and bathe before the next epiphany would hit. Although, it's not like he was constantly doing it. Trunks actually had a better work schedule than Goten most months. Being a personal chef had its ups and downs with randomly being called in, but the pay was better when it was last minute, so he'd learned to deal.

However, it was the times like these, maybe Bulma had found an ant trail, an idea of something, and her and her son would get so enamored with developing the idea that they'd forget about everything else. The problem was, this was the wrong night for that.

"Three days? Really?"

Trunks shrugged as he took out a panel, "I've got Saiyan stamina. I can go another two if I wanted."

"Trunks, you put that stuff down right now or so help me."

"Goten, it's fine. I'm fine. It's okay if we're a little late. Five more minutes, and I ca-HEY LET ME GO."

"I warned ya. Shower now. Guh, ya smell like a car part shop mixed with a zoo."

Trunks would've fought back more, but the light from the hallway seemed to make something click, and he was starting to feel the tug of exhaustion. The feeling was lost immediately when Goten shoved him into the shower and turned the water on full blast soaking him and his clothes.

"GOTEN."

"Now ya got no choice but to wash up. I'll be in the bedroom when yer finished." And with that, Goten shut the bathroom door.

Trunks came into the bedroom, a good fifteen minutes later, holding his towel tightly around his body, and Goten felt a little guilty. Dark circles sat under Trunks' eyes, and he yawned covering his chapped lips with his hand. Yet, Goten couldn't falter. They were supposed to be halfway there in the car by now, and they could fly, and be on time if Trunks got ready fast enough, but his boyfriend looked too tired to exert the effort. The last thing he wanted was seeing the headline of "Trunks Briefs: Heir to Capsule Corp Falls Through A Local Warehouse Rooftop" cause he fell asleep mid-flight.

Trunks' pale, blue suit sat on the bed still wrapped in plastic from the dry cleaners. Goten didn't help him get dressed, but he did press the towel into Trunks' hair in an attempt to dry it more quickly.

"What's this party for anyway?"

Goten bent down with Trunks as he put on his pants, "You know yer ma better than I do, Trunks. You tell me."

"We did do well with that tax audit. Maybe she's celebrating no one fucking up the numbers. It's annual and a pain to fix."

"She'll take any reason to throw a party." Goten draped Trunks' tie around his shoulders as his boyfriend tucked his shirt into his pants. "Will you be okay? Ya look like yer gonna fall asleep standin up."

"Pfft. Don't worry, Ten. Saiyan stamina, remember?" Trunks finished tying his tie, and tossed on his jacket, leaving it unbuttoned. "How do I look?"

"Almost as good as me." Goten gave Trunks' pouting lips a peck. "Now, let's go."

For all of Trunks' bragging, he fell asleep as soon as the car took off.

* * *

It wasn't much of a trial so much as a challenge waking Trunks up after he parked the car. He saw his parents car, Gohan's, Yamcha's, and Krillin's in the parking lot as well. There was an unfamiliar car in the lot he had to squeeze by to fit, but it worked. Trunks was leaning against the door of the car, his cheek was smashed into the window and a sliver of drool slid down the glass as he snored. That was attractive. Goten took out his phone and took a quick picture, before he reached over and shook his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Mhmph. Five more minutes." Trunks mumbled.

Goten could open the car door and let him tumble out, but that would get his suit dirty, and Goten needed him presentable for whatever pictures that might be taken. Getting an idea, he started rising his ki like he was going to transform before reaching over with a hand and shocking Trunks in the neck with energy. Trunks jumped, hit his head on the roof of the car and groaned as he clutched his head. Whoops. That worked a little too well.

"Come on, we're here." Goten quickly got out of the car to avoid being scolded.

Trunks instead scolded him on the way inside. He wiped the anger off his face when he saw his grandmother, giving her a hug and talking as if he hadn't sleep deprived himself for half the week. She pinched Goten's cheek, and sent them off to enjoy the festivities while she went to the lab to grab her husband. The work ethic in this family was genetic apparently.

The courtyard had been exactly what Goten was expecting. Big canvas tops that covered tables, a stage for live music, fairy lights adorning every wooden leg or pole in an artful display, and lots and lots of food.

"Everyone is dressed up. That must mean it's important. I wonder what I forgot," Trunks reached back to fix his ponytail.

"I'm sure she'll tell ya if ya ask. Is it that important, though?"

"No, I guess not."

Bra came over and pulled her brother along towards their dad, probably to talk about training, while Goten went to help himself to the food. He spotted Dende and Piccolo at the drink bar and gave them a wave. They seemed to be deciding what to try since Bulma had laid out a variety of flavored waters along with the drinks this time.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Goku's voice came from behind him.

"Shush, Goku. Goten, you’re late. I was worried." Chichi said shortly after.

He turned around in time to be embraced by her, and he returned the hug. "We would of been on time if it weren’t for workaholic over there."

"I was going to ask about him. He looks exhausted. Will he be okay?"

"He better be. This was a lot of work."

His father cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered, "Are ya nervous? Do ya got what ya need?"

"No, and yes dad. Now shush, ya can't spoil it early."

Goku made a zipping motion over his lips, but patted his son hard on the shoulder with a grin. Goten was happy he was proud, but he could be kind of embarrassing.

First things first, he needed to eat to build his confidence. It was a good thing Gohan was busy dancing with Pan, or else it would've been a full on Son fight for the most food. His dad was already going back to his table with two stacked plates as his mom shook her head at his antics. She'd calmed down over the years, but it helped that her husband was no longer vanishing at every opportunity to fight. Sixty percent was still high, but it was much lower than 100.

He found an empty table to set his plate down, and got a few bites in when Videl took one seat and 18 took the other effectively boxing him in.

"So, are you nervous?" 18 asked.

"To eat? I wasn’t, but you two are makin me nervous."

"Does he know? Is this a public thing you two decided on?" Videl pressed.

"He doesn't know, but we’ve talked about this before. I hope it's okay, and he doesn't pull what you did to Gohan."

"I was surprised. I didn't think he'd actually fall into the fountain."

"This place is fountain-less. You should be safe." 18's eyes drifted over to Trunks who had been dragged into a dance by Pan and smiled. "Aww. Cute."

"Trunks can be cute when he wants to be, but don't tell him I said that."

"I was talking about Pan, lover boy."

"Oh, right." Goten scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks warm with a blush.

The conversation went on from there, each of them fondly and exasperatedly discussing their partners. Goten never thought he'd be on the same page with two women he considered an aunt and an older sister, but they were always easy to talk to when he was a child, so it made sense that it didn't change much after he'd become an adult. He'd always thought things would end up with him, Trunks, and Marron being this close, but she quickly grew much closer to Pan and Bra than she ever did to him and Trunks. Must be because they caused so much trouble as kids.

"He and Piccolo were fighting over what cake to get for Pan's birthday. Do you know how annoying it is to separate two aliens when they tower over you?" Videl had her cheek resting against her fist, her eyes closed in annoyance.

"That's what happens when you take two overbearing husbands instead of one." 18 cradled a cup of coffee in her hands and took a measured sip.

"It's the only reason they're staying on opposite ends of the party right now. Gohan's being weirdly stubborn about it."

"He gets like that when he wants to say somethin, but ain't sure if he should," Goten had finished his plate, holding his cup of iced tea.

“You should talk to him after the party, and see what’s going on.” 18 took another sip, “In other news, Krillin booked another spa trip for me next weekend. I was wondering if I should tell him he doesn’t have to do that so often, but I’ve become friends with the masseuse there, and he’s got a lot of juicy gossip.”

“Trunks never sends me on a spa trip,” Goten pursed his lips.

“Spa trips? Ha, I wish. Gohan hasn’t gotten me flowers in six months. He used to do it every week with those little ones you get at the grocery store, but that’s completely stopped. I have no idea why.”

“Oh?” 18’s eyes lit up like she’d heard some deep secret, “Tell me more.”

Goten wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear more about his brother’s current pitfalls with that look on 18’s face, so he politely excused himself to talk to other friends and family. On his way through the tables, he saw Trunks talking to Bulma and Yajirobe about something. Trunks laughed out loud at something only to yawn, his eyes drooping as he listened. Goten felt his heart skip a beat at the sight, and let out an oof when he ran into another body.

“Ah, sorry.” He looked up to see a mass of black hair, and smiled when Raditz turned around. “Oh hey, where’s Mikan?”

“She’s with Yamcha right now.” Raditz was holding two plates of food, one stacked higher than the other, but neither tall enough for what he usually ate.

“I wanna see her if ya don’t mind me followin.” Goten fell into step beside his uncle.

“Are you nervous, or looking for reasons to stall?”

“Don’t put it like that. The point of this is ta spend time with everyone before I ask.”

Raditz smirked, “Get everyone on your side, so that if he rejects you, you’ll have the crowd. How very saiyan.”

Goten snorted at Raditz’s teasing, but smiled when he saw Yamcha bouncing a giggling two year old on his knee. Mikan spotted him when they got close and squealed, making grabby hands at him while her tail wagged. Her short black hair framed her round face, and the few short spikes that wouldn’t lay down really made her head look like an orange. It was cute.

“Thank you,” Yamcha said as Raditz set their plates down and got a kiss on the forehead. “Hi Goten. Having fun?”

“That’s what I came over to ask y’all.” Goten bent down so he was eye level with his cousin, “Hi Mikan.”

Mikan blew a raspberry in his face and burst into laughter while Yamcha sighed, “She thinks she’s a comedian.”

Mikan blew another raspberry at that and laughed so hard she started to hiccup. Yamcha lifted her up and pressed her along his shoulder putting her in full sight of the food on the table. She made grabby hands and a few whines until Raditz handed her something small to nibble on.

“Has she started talkin yet?” Goten took a seat beside him.

“Not yet, but she wasn’t exactly born from any of the usual ways, so it’s okay if she’s a late bloomer to some things. Even if she was born like you, I still wouldn’t mind.”

“Launch says kids are cuter when they don’t talk, so maybe it’s a win in your book,” He joked.

Yamcha scoffed, “I’m not taking any compliments from her. Did I tell you she hijacked the plane I was using for my last game this season. Then she wanted to act shocked when I broke into the cockpit to figure out what the hell was going on.”

Goten laughed feeling more relaxed with this conversation. He continued talking to his uncles, Raditz interjecting with a detail or two Yamcha might’ve missed when retelling a story about Mikan. He was holding his baby cousin on his lap halfway through, playing with her tail or letting her go long enough to hide under the table and pop out to “scare him”. Eventually, she started to get impatient with sitting, the food not enough to keep her attention after getting her fill. Turns out the taller stacked plate was not Yamcha’s.

“Raditz, could you?”

“I can stand to annoy Vegeta for a bit. Come on, Mikan,” Raditz stood up, scooping up his daughter with his tail. Her fingers gripped the fur as she hung on, and they started to walk around the party.

“Nervous?” Yamcha asked as he watched his family walk off.

“Ya know everyone keeps askin me that, but for some reason, I feel less nervous when they do.”

“That’s good. You’ve always been the more sure of your choices than your brother was. Even more sure than Goku.”

“Thanks,” Goten leaned back in his seat. His eye caught a flash of purple, and he saw Trunks talking to Dende and Master Roshi, his head easing forward before jerking back up suddenly. Goten narrowed his eyes. So he was starting to fall asleep.

“Goten.”

“Hm?”

“You don’t have to stick around here if you want to go talk to the others.” Yamcha had started eating now that his hands were free.

“Nah, I like hanging out with ya, Uncle Yamcha. Yer the only one that doesn’t gossip. Even Krillin does it now, probably from livin with 18 for so long.”

“I thought kids liked gossip.”

“I like hearin about stuff, but not when things aren’t solved. Especially when it comes to my own family. I feel like I’m bein pulled in.”

“Is that why you moved out so early?”

Goten laid one hand on top of the other, “I mean, that was one of the reasons. I don’t know. I just got tired of ma tellin me everything that dad wasn’t doin. Like, I can’t fix him. He’s just like that, and you chose to marry him. What’s a little kid supposed ta do?”

“And you’re sure you’re not walking into that with Trunks?”

“Trunks is different.” Goten twiddled his thumbs. “Yeah, he’ll get all mega focused on his projects, but he does listen ta me, and he tries not ta blow me off, and he lets me know when plans change as soon as he can. He’s so paranoid. He literally set up a bunch of reminders on his calendar for any event three months in advance after he accidently blew me off the first time. He tries so hard to be there for me, but sometimes I worry that maybe its cause his dad wasn’t really around for him. Like he really doesn’t wanna make those mistakes with someone he cares about.”

“That sounds like him, but he never liked making mistakes, even when you two were kids.” Yamcha ate another bite of rice.

“Is it weird that I feel like I don’t do enough for him sometimes?”

“You did say you two we’re going to start couples’ therapy after this right?”

“Yup.”

“Cool. Bring that up during your first session, because you two always do the most for each other, and I’m a little concerned about why you might feel like that.”

Goten nodded, and turned his head towards the stage when he heard microphone receiver noises. Bulma was on stage, the band moving to the side as she took the microphone.

“Thank you all for coming to another one of my amazing gatherings. Currently, the wait staff is moving all the tables into a line so that they can bring out the cake and the dessert spread. If you’re sitting at a table that’s being moved, or you left your things at a table, go grab your stuff and move out of the way.”

Goten swallowed, his nerves suddenly on fire. He didn’t know that much time had passed already. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I can manage. I’ll be all healed up in a couple more weeks.”

Raditz returned with Mikan in tow, her hands busy as she pressed buttons on a toy. “All right, let’s get you moved.”

“Where did she get that, and why did you come back here so fast?”

“Bulma told us to grab our stuff, and you’re my stuff.” Raditz filled in, lifting Yamcha from his seat before he could protest.

“You’re awful.”

“And you’re the one with the shattered foot. Bite me.”

Mikan gasped as the button made a sound when she hit a certain combination, still hanging from Raditz’s tail while he moved them both to one of the tables that were already set up.

Goten patted the inside of his jacket pocket, heading towards the tables as they were being moved and people began to sit down. He paused when he saw Trunks take a seat and put his jacket over the back of the chair to his right. He always did that when he was saving a spot for Goten, and it made him feel so warm. However, the purple tail was droopy as Trunks rested his chin in his hand. He must be ready to pass out by now. Would Goten have time to ask before Trunks conked out, or would he be carrying the disappointment in his pocket all the way home?

“Ready?” Gohan’s voice popped up from beside him.

Goten jumped, and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. “As ready as I can be.”

“Don’t worry, you two have always brought out the best in each other.”

“Thanks…” Goten bit his bottom lip. He should stay out of it. He didn’t like getting dragged into his family’s problems, especially when he knew he couldn’t change anything, but the words slipped out anyway. “You should buy her flowers again.”

Gohan’s eyes widened a fraction as he looked at his younger brother. There was a moment of contemplation, and then a soft smile graced his features, “I will. Thank you.”

Goten nodded not wanting to make eye contact, but happy his words were understood without elaborating. Gohan was always good at reading him, and Goten was the same with his brother. The only other people who came close to reading the brothers just as well had been Trunks and Piccolo. The two shared a fist bump and headed towards the table, Gohan taking his seat next to Piccolo for the first time that night according to the shocked looks on both Videl and the namekian’s faces. Goten took his next to Trunks who was, as expected, dozing off at the table.

He took some more time to stall and look around at everyone. Launch and Yajirobe were arm wrestling while Yamcha and Tien seemed to be having a very serious discussion. It looked less serious with Mikan trying to poke at his third eye, but Puar and Chiaotzu distracted her with a few other toys. Pan was sitting on Goku’s shoulders while Chichi dotted on her, checking her shoe size likely for future presents.

Master Roshi was discussing a matter with Krillin, whose hands were being held both by 18 and Marron as Marron chattered to Bra about something on her tablet. Bulma and Vegeta were arguing about something, and it seemed like Vegeta was losing from his expression. The tension between his brother, Videl, and Piccolo appeared soothed as Gohan spoke in a low voice, and the other two listened. Raditz was rubbing his temples as he listened to Dende rattle on over something with a stern look on his face. Trunks’ grandparents we talking amicably, their conversation bleeding into Krillins'. Then there was Trunks, loudly snoring at the table. Goten smiled and gave Trunks’ shoulder a gentle push.

“Hm?” Trunks opened one eye, then a sleepy smile came onto his face. “Hey Ten.”

It was said in that tone Goten only heard in the mornings with so much comfort and love it made him not want to leave the bed. “Hey yourself.”

“Sorry. I think I need to go to bed right after the cake is served. Is that okay with you?” His words were slurred with sleep.

“Yeah, but I wanna ask ya somethin first.”

“Go ahead,” Trunks eyes were half lidded as he listened.

“Remember when we were lyin in bed one night watchin that dumb horror movie ya picked out, and when I said ‘wow, what’re the chances’, ya pulled out yer phone and started doin calculations for radiation and human survivability and alien biology and junk?”

“Yeah?”

“And then, ya started talkin about it, explainin it to me simpler whenever I looked confused cause the words you used were too new?”

“Yeah.”

“I had a lot of moments like this with you, but I think that was when I realized there wasn’t nobody else I’d wanna do everything with like I do with you.”

“Aw, Ten…”

“So that’s why I got,” Goten reached into his pocket, taking out a small black box and set it on the table, “this.” He opened it showing the elegant silver band with a few volcanic gemstones sitting inside.

The party was so quiet a pin drop would sound like an earthquake. Goten could feel everyone’s eyes on them as Trunks turned his head to look at the ring and then at Goten.

“Oooh Ten, it’s not my birthday.” Trunks slurred.

“What.”

Trunks then twitched as if he was trying to wake up more but couldn’t as he put his hand to his mouth, “Oh my god izzit my birthday?”

“Trunks. Do you really not know what I’m askin right now? In front of all our friends and family?”

“I...like the jewelry?” He offered with a sleepy grin, but the confusion remained.

“I can’t believe yer gonna make me do this.” Goten got out of his seat. “I knew I shouldn’t of let ya work so late.” He pushed his chair back in. “And ya know somethin, you think yer the smartest person on the planet.” He pulled Trunks’ chair out. “Saiyan stamina my ass.” He then turned Trunk’s chair around. Grabbing the box, he dropped to one knee and gestured at the ring with one hand.

Trunks had his hands on his knees. Another moment passed, a few whispers in the background, when Trunks sleep adled mind allowed him to say, “You wanna tell me something.”

Goten sucked in a breath and stopped himself from screaming. “Trunks.”

“Yes.”

“I’m gonna give ya five seconds to actually process what’s happenin right now, cause I don’t know if this is you sayin no, or if it’s yer brain relapsing into a fetal state.”

Trunks squinted his eyes at Goten. He then turned his head to look around at their family and friends, some looking like they were going to laugh while others seemed just as annoyed as Goten. He looked back at Goten, who was on his knee in front of him holding a ring. Goten...on his knee...ring...family and friends.

“You wanna marry mee!?” Trunks’ voice was wheezy and high pitched.

“I’d like to!”

Vegeta let out a bark of laughter, and Bulma slapped him on the arm.

Trunks covered his face with both his hands, “Oh my god. I’m a disaster, just like my parents.”

That caused some of the other party goers to laugh, but Goten still had sweat clinging to the back of his neck. Was that a yes or a no? Was that a maybe? Was this a bad time? Who was he kidding? Asking a sleep deprived Trunks anything was a bad time. Maybe they could go home, and he could try this again in the morning. Convince Trunks the proposal part was a dream, so he could get a fresh start. Just as his mind started to back track, he steeled himself. No, this was happening now.

He could do this. He could-. A purple tail brushed his cheek, and Trunks was looking at him, one hand covering his face, but his other hand extended out towards the box.

Goten swallowed the lump in his throat, his anxiety fading away at the gesture. He tugged the ring out from its place in the fabric and pressed it onto Trunk’s trembling finger. “So, that’s a yes?”

“Only if you take me home right now, so I can die of embarrassment in bed.”

“I don’t know.” He stood up so he could wrap his arms around Trunks’ shoulders, “Yer real cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Trunks’ face grew hot with a blush, but he let Goten kiss him anyway, both of them smiling when he pulled away.

Goten did take Trunks home after dessert was served, but that was due to Trunks nodding off and face planting into his slice of cake. When there was no sign of him moving his face full of frosting from the plate, and a loud snore followed, Goten at least confirmed that saiyan stamina wasn’t real and had picture evidence in case Trunks ever tried using the ridiculous excuse in the future.


End file.
